1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus whose operation portion can be rotated facing an operator, and which displays letters, numbers, symbols and the like by rotating them in accordance with the rotation of the operation portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a facsimile apparatus is so designed that the horizontal direction it faces will be fixed. That is, its front side is supposed to face a user. Accordingly, the operation portion which includes numerical keys for inputting a phone number, start and stop keys, and a function selection key, is fixed to the apparatus, which obliges the user to stand facing the front side of the apparatus so that he can easily read the names of the keys. In this case, the user cannot make the apparatus face the arbitrary direction so that it will fit in the place where he wants to situate it, and hence the choice of where to situate it is restricted. This is inconvenient. Therefore, a facsimile apparatus whose operation portion can be horizontally rotated so that it can be used whichever direction it faces, is proposed.
For example, there is an electrophotography apparatus disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-124008. In the apparatus, its operation portion with numerical keys and a liquid crystal display can be rotated. Even if a user situates the apparatus with its front side aside, he can read the names of the keys and the display image regularly right to left.
In this case, however, the constitution will be complicated because the rotating operation portion includes a liquid crystal display as well as numerical keys and hence the number of rotating contact points transmitting signals increases. Furthermore, considering that more and more facsimile apparatuses are miniaturized now, it is difficult to enlarge the operational member, and hence both the numerical keys and the liquid crystal display are obliged to be small. This may cause the keys to be hard to press and the display image to be hard to read.
The present invention is made in view of the above-described subject and it is the object of the present invention to provide a facsimile apparatus whose operation portion and display are both conspicuous and which can be easily operated, regardless of which side a user stands on.